


Pandemic

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [595]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Welp. There's a lot of dead navy people now. Oops.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/17/2000 for the word [pandemic](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/12/17/pandemic).
> 
> pandemic  
> Affecting a whole people or a number of countries; everywhere epidemic.  
> A pandemic disease.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #277 Triangle.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Pandemic

Even Gibbs had to admit that they'd never had a case like this before. Apparently someone, they were still trying to figure out who, had released a pandemic virus that had killed a slew of petty officers and other naval officers and enlisted all over the US. 

Abby had a sample of the virus down in the lab that she was oohing and aahing over due to it's triangle shape. Gibbs hadn't really understood what she was talking about. A sample had already been forwarded to the CDC. Everyone hoped that they figured this out quickly before more people died. They'd already lost too many men and women.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
